Paralysis
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Chack. First fic in this section, story inspired by Red Lioness' story: Ghost Story. Chase receives a visit from someone in the middle of the night.


I'm a dork. I wrote this story for **Red Lioness**, cuz I freakin' love her stuff. I hate to admit this but I'm probably more like her stalker than her fan…oh now I feel bad. Well I'm not that creepy I don't know where she lives, or what underwear she lives or what not-ok way off topic now. Anyhow I wrote this for her and forgot to post it…uh…so here it is!

Inspired by her story Ghost Story, a recommended read.

My first Published chack story, I don't own the characters, please enjoy.

* * *

Paralysis.

It happened one night in his slumber, in his very own bed, something Chase Young was not used to.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at his stomach, where his stomach was churning…an unfamiliar feeling. He could only cast his eyes downward the rest of his body would not move…and then something pale rose from his stomach.

It was a single glowing index finger, and then a thumb, and finally a whole hand, with half gloves on the hand. It pressed against his hip as it rose from his stomach using Chase's hip as leverage to rise from Chase's stomach. A second hand appeared balancing on Chase's side, and then the rest of the body rose.

Jack Spicer glared at Chase with his red eyes, his torn goggles around his neck.

Chase who had not known fear in a long while, felt a prickling in the back of his neck, something quite awful…but was it fear? Was he, the greatest threat to mankind and the xiaolin warriors. He glared at Jack…but he found he was not angry or filled with malice…

Chase was actually happy to see the boy who had been killed not long ago.

"Spicer…get out. I was not the one who robbed you of life."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at Chase, eyes gleaming. His expression seemed to say, 'How dare you order me around? You can't boss me around anymore…you have no right.'

Jack pulled the rest of himself through Chase's body and quite firmly dragged his nails down Chase's chest scratching the man's chest. Chase stiffened as Jack drew blood.

"What are you doing Spicer?" Chase demanded.

Jack remained silent, and dragged a tongue over one of Chase's cuts. Chase didn't feel it but it was still a shock to see this specter performing this act. "Stop." Chase snarled flashing large teeth, but Jack licked every wound he's caused.

And then he laughed.

It was not high-pitched and annoying, but soft and morose. Jack lay on Chase's chest tracing a finger on the man's chest where his heart should be.

"I would have been yours." Jack finally spoke, though his lips didn't move, and his words seemed to resound throughout Chase's very being. "I would have let you have your wicked ways with my body. I would have balanced so fine on your dick, you'd never need anything or anyone else to slake your lust."

If Chase had been anyone else he would have blushed, or been appalled…but Chase just felt…something akin to regret, perhaps even longing.

"I would have loved you Chase, all of you…even this black heart…" Jack continued, his hand moving into Chase's chest. Chase felt something icy clench over his heart, and give it a firm squeeze. Chase felt that if he could die this would kill him, this icy hand gripping his heart would crush him.

"But you're too late, and too stubborn…stupid…stupid…" Jack's voice started to sound like its old self, fearful, and meek. Even as a ghost he seemed unsure of speaking to Chase in this manner. Chase couldn't resist a smug grin…even if the hair was prickling on the back of is neck.

Jack withdrew his hand, and sat up. He turned looking away as if he was searching for an exit.

"Let me move Spicer," Chase demanded chest heaving after the removal of Jack's hand from his heart.

Jack looked at Chase carelessly, as if uninterested by Chase's words.

"Let me up Jack!" Chase snarled using the boy's name. Jack blinked and Chase felt the pressure on his body leave him and quickly, at an inhuman pace he jerked up arms swinging wildly to wrap his former student in a hug and pull Jack close. But Chase's arms felt nothing and Chase looked down at his empty arms in…

…undeniable disappointment.

But the scratches on Chase's chest let him know that Jack would be back again to tease him, and remind him that he'd missed out on something…something he couldn't quite understand…but he had missed it.

* * *

End.

So it's short but I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
